1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board and layout method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards are designed for coupling control chips to electronic devices, to transmit signals such as high-speed differential signals. Mutual capacitance is the coupling of two electric fields. Similarly, if two conductors are in close proximity with each other, a voltage, mutual inductance, will be generated in the second conductor as a result.
Crosstalk is the electrical “noise” caused by mutual inductance and mutual capacitance between signal conductors, due to the close proximity of the signal conductors to each other. Crosstalk can cause digital system failure due to false signals appearing on a receiver. A typical layout method for reducing the crosstalk is to increase the distance between the two conductors. However, such a method increases the sizes and the production cost of the circuit boards.